


Little bit of fun

by Mieremov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, idk how to tag just give me a break, teru works at a sex shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieremov/pseuds/Mieremov
Summary: Ennoshita's evening is going pretty well, especially since a package he ordered finally arrived.Well, that, and something more.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Little bit of fun

It was going to be a normal night for Ennoshita, he would buy some groceries, maybe some snacks too, head home, and relax on the couch watching some random cooking channel. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. His roommate left the apartment for himself for a couple of weeks while visiting his family, which meant Enno could do whatever he wanted. And, by far, the wildest thing he had done was watch a movie on his laptop in the living room. Without headphones. What a madlad he is. 

Well, there WAS another wild thing he could do, but he kept it in his bedroom. It would feel way too awkward to be in the livingroom with his roommate knowing what he had done on that very couch they’re sitting on. It felt like violating an unwritten rule that lingers in any household shared by two friends. Keep the nasty in your own room.

Anyway, Ennoshita was almost home when he was remembered something. He had ordered a special something online a few days ago, and just received the sweet little confirmation e-mail, the “your item is ready for pick-up” e-mail. He subconsciously bit his lower lip, stopped dead in his tracks and went the opposite way. The shop wasn’t really that far from his place, and a few extra minutes wouldn’t ruin his night. Oh, it definitely wouldn’t ruin his night, especially given the reason.

He arrived in front of the shop, the bright neon lights almost a little too blinding, but he didn’t mind. He looked around before entering, a habit he developed pretty early on. It’s not like he was embarassed, he just didn’t want to give explanations as to why he’s in that part of town. The inside of the shop was significantly cooler than outside, AC probably on since the morning. Ennoshita felt a nice shiver going down his back, both because of the temperature and because of what he had in front of him. 

Elegant mannequins were on display right by the door, showing off various types of lingerie, from frilly lace ones to tight leather ones. Garter belts, harnesses, rope, you name it. Those mannequins must be having the time of their lives. One of them, in particular, Ennoshita envied just a tiny bit. Arms restrained at the back by red rope, a black velvety harness creating beautiful diamond patterns on its body, and a bone shaped gag where its mouth would be. A cute little tail neatly placed around the mannequin’s base and a pair of fluffy ears on the head. Just a bit of envy, that’s all he allowed himself. 

Further back in the shop were the toys, starting from small cute-looking ones, to the big ones even Ennoshita couldn’t quite handle just yet. He was happy with the ones he had so far, a hefty collection, but one day he’d tackle the big boys as well, and the more he tought about it the more excited he was. If anyone asked, he said he wasn’t that much of a size queen, he preferred average sized ones as long as they had a good girth to them, but the satisfaction of being able to fit one of those monsters inside of him? Priceless. Absolutely invaluable. 

That wasn’t the reason he was there though. They’d have to wait another day. Ennoshita was simply there to pick up an item he ordered online, a thing he did more often than he’d like to admit. He walked straight to the little brightly colored counter filled with misc stuff. Lube, condoms, some funny gag gifts, that kind of stuff. Which also reminded him to add some lube to the cart. Ennoshita knocked lightly on the counter, gaining the attention of the employee who was reading some magazine to pass the time.

The guy looked up and grinned when seeing Enno standing there. They knew each other from school, they were in one class together. Only saw each other a couple of hours a week, and, well, at the shop, so they weren’t friends or anything, but there was no need for employee-customer formalities. Terushima Yuuji was his name, not the brightest of guys but he balanced it out by being super charismatic. He managed to get pretty good grades without trying too much. Enno was sure he at least know his last name. At least he hoped.

He was wearing a cheap looking crop-top with PornHub written on it, clearly a shirt he chopped himself and didn’t care about the hem getting ruined- well, to be completely honest, no one would’ve noticed. The top showed his abs and, Enno could swear, every time he walked in Teru got more and more ripped. It’s not like Enno paid attention to it though. Why would he? What is he, gay?

Yeah, he is, but that’s not the point.

Ennoshita snapped out of it and managed to talk without stuttering. “I’m here for-”   
“A package that arrived for you.” He cut him off, already knowing what was going on. He reached under the counter to get a pretty plain white box. It was the store’s policy, that every package had to be as anonymous as possible, and Enno was very greatful for it. Well, employees had to check the contents, so Teru definitely knew about the bright pink vibe Enno was buying, but at least his roommate wouldn’t have his entire existence ruined.

At that point both of them were completely unfazed by it. Sure, it was weird knowing the guy in front of you in class sells you sex toys and knows how much of a kinky bastard you are, but it wasn’t half as bad as others would think. Ennoshita didn’t tell anyone Terushima works in a sex shop, and Terushima didn’t tell anyone about the toys Ennoshita buys. An unspoken deal.

Terushima neatly packed the box in a tote bag Enno handed him (because environment rights babey!!!), along with the bottle of lube and the receipt, making small talk in the meanwhile, you know, to break the awful silence. How’s your day? It’s nice outside, I might go out tonight. What do we have to do for class? Same old, same old. As soon as that was done, Enno smiled walked towards the exit, waving him farewell. They’d see each other tomorrow in class, anyway. 

He hurried home, almost tripping on his own feet a couple of times. He also nearly dropped his keys when trying to unlock the door to his appartment. He was so eager to see his purchase as soon as possible that he didn’t even take his shoes off when entering. Went straight to the kitchen table, lightly nibbling on his lip as he took the box out of the bag. As he did so, a little something he didn’t recognize fell on the floor.

A medium sized silver box, with not a single word on it. It was pretty lightweight, so it made sense he didn’t realize it was there. The first thought that crossed his mind was that Terushima accidentally put it in his bag because, well, it must be a pretty tiring job. When he’s not reading magazines, that is. No big deal, could happen to the best of us, he’d take the box back tomorrow afternoon and explain the situation. But… Something about the box really intrigued him. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like he needed to open it, to see what’s inside.

Suddenly the thing he had been waiting for for ages was on second place, because he wanted to know what was inside. Just a glance! Just a glance. The box wasn’t sealed so it was easy to open without anyone ever noticing it. Inside was a little pillow, like the ones in a jewellery box, with a decently sized vibe neatly resting on it. No big deal, he thought. It WAS a sex shop after all. It was something else that caught his eye. A little note peeking from under it. He carefully took the note, inspecting it, and he suddenly felt his whole face go red, nearly dropping the box on the floor. 

Wear this for class tomorrow? -Teru ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this two ages ago and I finally have where to post it. Someone come yell at me to finish it.
> 
> ps. I dont have a beta so bear with me


End file.
